Délices et Piments
by Yume ka Mage
Summary: Naruto a sous-estimé son ennemi et se retrouve en difficulté. Alors qu'il voit arriver la fin de sa courte vie, il se rappelle des dernières heures partagées avec son amant. Sasuke, bien sûr. UR - Yaoi - NaruSasuNaru


**Titre : Délices et Piments**

**Auteur : **Yume

**Disclaimer : **non, ils ne m'appartiennent toujours pas, Masashi Kishimoto reste le créateur de Naruto.

**NDA** : j'ai eu un mal fou à trouver un titre à cet OS et je n'en suis toujours pas satisfaite. J'avais ce jeu de mots douteux « oh my gode ! » qui me collait aux basques (c'était même le titre de mon doc word avant de devenir « os toys »). Bref, vous vous en fichez. Donc je vous propose un OS tout chaud tout beau.

**Warning** : déjà, pour Neska, as-tu ton kit de survie ? Pas d'hémorragie ni d'apoplexie au programme (ni chaussettes jacquard d'ailleurs). C'est valable pour tous mes lecteurs. Nous avons donc ci-dessous du yaoi (sans dec' ?), un usage douteux de jutsus, des sextoys, un semblant d'éléments de scénario (non, non, mon PWP ne contient pas QUE du sexe… mais presque), de l'humour et des sentiments. Un bon petit cocktail pour réchauffer et j'espère que vous aimerez^^ Bonne lecture !

* * *

Naruto est en mauvaise posture. De mémoire, aucune de ses missions n'a été aussi périlleuse. Même s'il a risqué sa vie plus d'une fois, il n'a jamais envisagé l'horrible mort qui l'attend. Ses ennemis seront impitoyables, n'auront pas la grâce de lui accorder une fin brève. Peut-être, dans un élan de bonté, le laisseront-ils décider de son bourreau. Il réussit à atteindre la fléchette plantée dans sa cuisse et l'ôte d'un coup sec. Connaissant la personne qui a posé le piège, le produit n'est certainement pas mortel. Pourtant, il ne peut se permettre de perdre conscience. Il met en pratique les quelques éléments appris auprès de Sakura pour limiter la propagation des poisons. L'engourdissement de ses muscles lui laisse à penser qu'il s'agit d'un simple anesthésiant local. Il a eu de la chance de n'être touché qu'à la cuisse et non pas à la poitrine ou dans la nuque. Il ne sait plus si c'est utile mais se fait un garrot en haut de la jambe pour couper la circulation du produit. Il regrette ses pertes d'attention chroniques quand Sakura lui donnait des leçons ; les conseils se mélangent. Garder sa jambe immobile pour éviter une extension de la zone touchée lui paraît aussi une bonne idée, sans raison valable toutefois.

Après ces premiers soins, il prend le temps d'étudier sa situation. Il en a peu devant lui pour trouver une échappatoire. Il est en territoire ennemi, doit remettre un paquet dérobé la veille aussi discrètement que possible alors que son propriétaire est sur le retour. L'objet, ou plutôt les objets de sa mission s'éparpillent au sol. Dans sa tentative ridicule et bruyante d'esquiver la seringue, il a fait tomber le coffre qu'il transportait et son contenu s'étale sous ses yeux. Pourtant, sa première intrusion pour s'emparer du paquet s'était bien passée ; il n'avait eu aucun mal à déjouer les différents pièges et pensait les avoir tous neutralisés. Mais il a la preuve que ce n'est pas le cas et sa précipitation lui a fait commettre une erreur. Il se concentre sur les bruits extérieurs mais n'entend rien de plus que l'agitation normale à cette heure du jour. Il se tourne et se redresse sur ses coudes, mais sa jambe engourdie l'élance. Il desserre le garrot et patiente un instant que sa circulation sanguine reprenne, atténuant lentement la douleur. Tant qu'il ne peut se déplacer, il doit au moins rassembler tout ce qui traîne.

Il regarnit le sac, chaque objet récupéré lui rappelant un souvenir particulièrement intense. Il doit réprimer plus d'un frisson et se faire violence pour ne pas céder à la tentation d'en subtiliser. Il est épuisé et sa cuisse semble peser l'équivalent d'un arbre mort, ou peut-être un peu moins s'il admet qu'il exagère. Naruto sent quelques chakras plus puissants qui s'approchent. Bien évidemment, tous se sentent en sécurité ici et ne tentent même pas de les masquer. Lui contrôle le sien mais sa nervosité rend l'exercice difficile. Il se laisse retomber sur le dos et ferme les yeux. Et dire qu'il s'est mis lui-même dans ce pétrin. Il va bientôt assister aux préludes de sa mort. Son seul regret, finalement, sera celui de s'être fait prendre avant d'avoir pu profiter de tous les plaisirs de la vie. Ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes de s'avouer vaincu mais il sait accepter quand une situation est désespérée. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que ce jour arriverait le lendemain d'une de ses plus belles journées mais ce n'est pas plus mal. Il a matière à enjoliver ses dernières minutes avant le supplice à venir. Il laisse les souvenirs de la veille le submerger alors que les rires de Sakura et Ino commencent à lui parvenir.

-oOo-

Selon ses estimations, c'était le jour idéal. Sakura était partie pour une de ces rares missions qu'on leur attribuait encore. Depuis la fin de la guerre, les ninjas n'étaient plus autant sollicités. La paix avait nécessité pour chacun de trouver de nouvelles occupations, notamment pour des questions financières. Certains s'étaient tournés vers l'enseignement, d'autres aidaient dans les commerces familiaux. Mais la source de revenus de Sakura restait un mystère. Il comptait bien profiter de son absence pour découvrir de quoi il retournait et se dirigeait vers la jolie petite maison qu'elle s'était trouvée.

Pour lui, c'était un peu différent. Il avait voulu aider à divers endroits avant d'être systématiquement remercié. Le pire était qu'il n'avait pas réussi à obtenir d'explications satisfaisantes pour ses renvois successifs jusqu'à cette proposition étonnante du Hokage. Celle-ci l'avait assigné à la surveillance permanente de Sasuke. Ce qui aurait pu être acceptable si seulement ce crétin n'avait pas été libre de circuler dans le village depuis une année entière parce qu'il avait mis hors d'état de nuire Kabuto et leur avait permis de gagner la bataille. Naruto avait fait part de son scepticisme à Tsunade qui lui avait juste souhaité bon courage avant de vider d'une traite sa bouteille de saké. Et il avait compris que ce n'était qu'un caprice puéril de son amant trop possessif. Depuis, c'était lui qui se sentait comme couvé. Aucun de ses gestes ou déplacements n'était un secret pour Sasuke et il devait redoubler de ruse pour échapper à ce contrôle constant. Il ne pouvait nier qu'il trouvait cet intérêt flatteur mais cela rendait encore plus tentante l'idée de le faire tourner en bourrique.

D'ailleurs, il pouffa de rire alors qu'il pénétrait chez Sakura en imaginant la tête de son amant quand il réaliserait qu'il s'était fait duper. Sasuke s'était montré tout à fait réticent à l'idée de s'introduire chez leur amie et ne témoignait d'aucune curiosité quant à son activité secrète. Naruto n'avait donc eu d'autre choix que de se débarrasser de lui. Il avait attendu un moment pour s'assurer que le brun ne reviendrait pas sur ses pas et avait quitté à son tour le quartier Uchiha. Sasuke allait vivre une journée d'enfer. Naruto avait convaincu Tsunade qu'en guise de repentir, il désirait participer à la vie collective du village, notamment à l'éducation des jeunes ninjas. Il se doutait bien qu'il aurait droit à une vengeance pour cet affront ; les cachotteries de Sakura avaient tout intérêt d'en valoir le coup. Il se rendit immédiatement dans la chambre, il n'imaginait pas d'autre endroit où découvrir un indice quelconque ; c'était la seule pièce de la maison à laquelle elle pouvait restreindre l'accès.

Il évita plusieurs pièges, plus que ce qui était raisonnablement nécessaire pour sa propre protection ; son amie avait vraiment quelque chose à cacher. Quand il eut la certitude d'avoir désactivé les différents sceaux, il commença ses investigations. Il ne trouva rien sous le lit ni dans les placards. En revanche, dans la table de nuit, il découvrit un petit carnet intitulé "Réunions DP" rempli de diverses informations. A chaque page correspondait une date. Et sur chacune étaient inscrites des coordonnées codées, mélange de chiffres et de lettres. Puis une somme était associée à ces lignes. Il n'avait pas le temps de chercher à traduire le codage utilisé mais les montants indiqués lui donnaient une idée précise du niveau de vie de Sakura. Elle avait beau se plaindre de son salaire de misère à l'hôpital et du peu récolté en mission, ces primes lui épargnaient toute privation. Il fouilla ensuite la commode, sans résultat. Il s'assit un instant pour penser à une autre piste. Il remarqua alors le parquet qui semblait plus usé devant le meuble et, en y réfléchissant, les tiroirs s'ouvraient peu en comparaison avec sa profondeur.

Avec précaution, il déplaça la commode et constata qu'il avait vu juste. Le double-fond renfermait une petite malle. Il la tira à lui, replaçant le meuble, puis vit l'étiquette "Fragile – matériel réunions – Délices et Piments". Il ouvrit la valise, aperçut quelques boîtes, beaucoup de rose et des fanfreluches. Naruto prit le livret dans la poche avant et parcourut la première page. Il s'agissait de consignes pour l'animatrice de la réunion concernant les produits et la façon de traiter les clientes et l'hôtesse. Donc, Sakura organisait des démonstrations à domicile, pour des femmes principalement. Naruto avait déjà eu vent de ce genre d'activités, généralement pour des produits de cuisine, mais voyait mal son amie vanter les mérites de tel ou tel couteau. Quoique pour les objets tranchants, cela pouvait marcher. Se faisant rire lui-même, il continua à feuilleter la brochure et comprit quels genres de gadgets elle vendait. La réalisation lui arracha d'abord quelques rougeurs, puis la curiosité l'emporta. Il avait une journée en solitaire à occuper, personne n'en saurait rien et… Et il n'avait pas d'arguments contre, il se devait d'essayer quand il en avait l'opportunité. D'une, parce qu'il n'oserait jamais aller acheter cela de lui-même ; de deux, parce que son amant l'humilierait à la moindre suggestion concernant ce sujet.

Il arriva chez Sasuke – chez lui – sans encombre mais il avait été compliqué d'être discret en transportant son paquet et il avait dû faire plusieurs détours pour éviter les rues trop fréquentées. Il vérifia que son amant était toujours absent, sans réprimer un sourire de fierté à la pensée du calvaire que devait endurer son brun. Et en silence puisqu'un Uchiha ne faisait pas part de ses états d'âme. Naruto s'installa dans leur chambre, s'agenouillant au sol, et sortit les objets un à un, en suivant les pages du catalogue. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour être entouré de gadgets insolites, attirants ou effrayants selon son avis. Il y avait plusieurs choses qu'il souhaitait tester mais la plupart auraient été plus amusantes à deux. Il rangea celles qui ne l'intéressaient pas et étudia celles qu'il pouvait essayer seul avant d'en écarter ; même s'il avait vu un nettoyant, il refusait d'utiliser celles qui étaient manipulables à mains nues. Il ramassa les échantillons qu'il allait expérimenter et se dirigea vers la salle de bains avant de faire demi-tour, craquant pour un de ceux qu'il avait mis de côté ; il était emballé dans un œuf en plastique et doutait que Sakura le déballe pour le montrer à ses clientes.

Il se déshabilla rapidement, dévoilant son sexe érigé d'anticipation. Il se plaça face au miroir, il aimait s'observer pendant qu'il se masturbait. Sasuke l'ignorait et c'était mieux ainsi mais Naruto avait découvert, une fois où ils avaient fait l'amour ici avant leur douche, qu'il était très sensible à l'image qu'il renvoyait quand il était perdu dans son bien-être. Il lui avait fallu quelques temps pour l'admettre mais, depuis, il ne boudait pas son plaisir. Il décida d'ignorer son érection dans un premier temps et s'empara d'un flacon contenant une huile chauffante. Il n'était pas persuadé de l'efficacité d'un tel produit dans des préliminaires mais il aurait au moins la peau luisante et cette idée lui plaisait. Il se massa délicatement le torse puis se rinça les mains, attendant les effets. Toutefois, rien ne vint. Il reprit la bouteille, un peu agacé de devoir s'interrompre pour étudier une notice. En lisant que la sensation de chaleur se faisait sentir lorsqu'on soufflait sur les zones huilées, il soupira. Et frémit de la douce brûlure sur le haut de son torse quand l'air expiré y arriva.

Naruto se mordit la lèvre en formant des signes. C'était un comble d'utiliser son affinité avec le vent pour son propre plaisir mais il ne le regretta pas. Le léger tourbillon qu'il venait de former frôla sa peau, la couvrant de frissons sur ses bras et propageant une agréable tiédeur sur son torse. Il put constater dans le miroir que son corps réagissait bien à cette stimulation. Ses mamelons pointaient à présent et il se retint de les pincer, laissant l'huile embraser sa chair. Il était temps que ses mains s'occupent d'autres parties de son anatomie. Il prit leur lubrifiant et en étala sur son sexe, dans une lente caresse. Il hésita ensuite sur l'accessoire à utiliser. Il avait pensé se servir des deux simultanément mais l'idée lui paraissait dorénavant folle. Au vu de son excitation, il ne durerait pas longtemps et il était dommage de gâcher son plaisir. Il pourrait tout à fait recommencer par la suite. Il délaissa donc, avec une pointe de regret, l'œuf masturbateur. Il espérait sincèrement pouvoir le tester ensuite et s'assurer que l'étiquette ne mentait pas en promettant des sensations aussi réelles qu'une vraie fellation.

Il débuta donc avec l'autre. Il enfila l'anneau, le plaçant à la base de son membre engorgé. L'objet étant extensible, il ne le comprimait pas mais le serrait de façon plaisante. Il mit en marche l'objet qui envoya d'agréables vibrations le long de son urètre. Il s'appuya dos au mur, la fraîcheur du carrelage brièvement inconfortable, et releva une jambe pour poser le pied sur le rebord de la baignoire. Il s'activa alors d'une main sur son sexe, savourant sa douce montée vers l'orgasme. Il passa son autre main dans son dos, la glissant sous ses fesses et posa deux doigts encore légèrement lubrifiés autour de son anus. Il se caressa en surface jusqu'à ressentir l'envie de se pénétrer. Il bascula le bassin en avant, écartant davantage ses jambes, et se mordit la lèvre inférieure en voyant, dans son reflet, son index forcer son passage. Naruto lutta pour ne pas fermer les yeux alors que son appendice se faisait aspirer en lui, dans une chaleur insoutenable. Il n'eut pas l'occasion de tenter un va-et-vient ; sa jouissance venait de le terrasser.

Il resta ainsi de longues minutes, profitant des sensations apaisantes. Le vent avait cessé de souffler, son manque évident de concentration avait rompu sa technique. Sa peau se refroidissait rapidement et son muscle anal s'était resserré sur son doigt. Il le dégagea lentement, frémissant à ce geste, et se dirigea vers le lavabo. En percevant le sperme qui coulait sur son poignet, il se hâta à se rincer les mains puis nettoya sa verge pour pouvoir ôter l'anneau vibrant ; il ne voulait surtout pas le salir avec ses fluides corporels. Il attrapa le spray spécial pour désinfecter l'objet et le sécha avec une serviette. Il se sentait bien plus coupable à présent que sa curiosité avait été, en partie, assouvie. Il ne testerait pas l'œuf finalement. Il rassembla les échantillons qu'il avait amenés pour aller les ranger.

Il n'avait pas pris soin de se rhabiller et le regretta amèrement. Sur leur lit, Sasuke l'attendait plus ou moins patiemment. Naruto pouvait dire qu'il était là depuis un moment. Les vêtements roulés en boule au sol, à l'exception du caleçon que son amant arborait toujours, ainsi qu'un nouvel étalage des trésors de Sakura confirmaient son intuition. Il fit mine d'ignorer sa présence, prenant garde à ne pas croiser son regard, et s'appliqua à remettre les différents objets dans le coffre. Le silence était pesant, surtout pour lui, mais il restait concentré à sa tâche, arrivant enfin aux produits entourant son amant. Ce dernier s'empara de son poignet, l'empêchant de se saisir du flacon convoité et le privant de toute retraite. Il aurait pu se soustraire à Sasuke mais cela signifiait engager un combat et il estimait qu'il ferait mieux de tester l'humeur du brun auparavant. Et il aurait peut-être une chance de renfiler quelques vêtements avant de devoir se battre.

« Je ne t'attendais pas si tôt, tenta-t-il.

— Si tu croyais vraiment que je passerais la journée à m'occuper d'une bande de gamins, c'est que tu es encore plus idiot que je ne le craignais.

— Tsunade t'a laissé partir sans rien dire ? »

Un reniflement moqueur faillit lui faire lever la tête, toutefois Naruto retint ce réflexe. Il oublia de respirer en percevant le souffle de Sasuke dans son cou, il l'avait à peine senti se pencher sur lui.

« Mieux », murmura son amant à son oreille avant de la mordiller, « c'est elle qui m'a renvoyé ici.

— Tu es suspendu ? » s'inquiéta-t-il en essayant de faire face à Sasuke mais ce dernier venait d'enrouler ses bras autour de lui, les maintenant l'un contre l'autre.

« Ne sois pas absurde. J'ai juste un nouvel ordre de mission.

— Tu dois partir ?

— Non, ça te concerne », annonça son amant, le ton moqueur et légèrement menaçant. Il marqua une courte pause durant laquelle Naruto n'entendit que sa propre respiration dont le rythme un peu trop rapide trahissait son appréhension. « Ses mots exacts, reprit-il, ont été : "Je ne veux plus voir aucun de vous deux avant la répartition des missions la semaine prochaine. Débrouille-toi pour que le gamin ne vienne plus m'enquiquiner, tu as carte blanche."

— Il suffit de demander, hasarda Naruto.

— Ce n'est pas drôle, pour une fois que je n'ai aucune limite. Enfin, sauf peut-être te tuer mais je n'y tiens plus tant que ça. »

Il sentait la panique l'envahir face au ton froid de Sasuke. Il avait beau être persuadé qu'il ne s'agissait que de provocation, il avait toujours des difficultés à s'amuser de ce genre de sujet. Son amant avait trop bien appris à masquer ses émotions et ses plaisanteries paraissaient à chaque fois mortellement sérieuses. Il se dégagea tout en le repoussant fermement.

« Tu veux dire que tu as encore des envies de meurtre à mon égard ?

— Rarement, si ça peut te rassurer. »

Naruto fit la moue, prêt à se plaindre, mais Sasuke l'attira de nouveau à lui puis le fit basculer sur le lit. Un baiser coupa ses protestations. Il ferma les yeux, l'excitation le gagnant. Si son amant avait ce genre d'idées en tête, il n'allait pas calmer ses ardeurs. Il finirait certainement aussi éreinté qu'après un combat mais cette fatigue en valait la peine. Il se retrouva vite repoussé au milieu du matelas, la tête entre leurs oreillers et Sasuke allongé sur lui. L'huile sur son torse rendait le contact entre leurs peaux plutôt doux et les mains du brun se contentaient l'effleurer, ne glissant qu'en surface. Il n'en finissait plus de retenir ses soupirs alors qu'il suçait avidement la langue et les lèvres de son amant. Ce dernier promenait ses doigts sur ses hanches, les remontait le long de ses côtes, s'en servait pour redessiner les muscles de ses bras. Et puis il s'empara de ses poignets, forçant Naruto à relever ses mains au-dessus de sa tête. Celui-ci maudit le caleçon dont Sasuke ne semblait pas pressé de se départir.

Un clic suivi d'un second son identique lui fit ouvrir les yeux. Il aperçut le rictus victorieux de son amant quand il libéra sa bouche pour se soulever légèrement et le toiser en le surplombant. Il rejeta sa tête en arrière pour constater que ses poignets étaient emprisonnés par des menottes. Il s'apprêtait à forcer dessus pour se délivrer mais il sentit que Sasuke leur injectait du chakra. Elles étaient à présent bien trop solides pour être brisées sans qu'il ne se blesse.

« Détache-moi, gronda-t-il.

— Plus tard », promit Sasuke en reprenant l'exploration du corps dorénavant soumis.

Naruto n'aimait pas la situation. Ou plutôt, il craignait les idées lubriques que le brun comptait lui imposer. Son amant était rarement l'instigateur de leurs rapports. Même si son enthousiasme une fois excité était communicatif, celui-ci se contentait souvent d'une oreille attentive et d'une présence contre laquelle se blottir pendant son sommeil. Mais quand il se montrait entreprenant, il devenait incontrôlable et Naruto savait d'expérience que ces nuits-là le laissaient aussi rassasié qu'épuisé. Et, à présent, Sasuke était dans un état qu'il ne lui connaissait pas au lit ; il pouvait presque palper la hargne qu'il mettait dans leurs combats. C'était définitivement mauvais pour lui. Ses jambes furent écartées d'autorité et il observa son amant se positionner entre. Tout compte fait, ce caleçon avait été plutôt inspiré de ne pas quitter les fesses du brun quelques minutes plus tôt.

« Tu es allé chez Sakura. »

Ce n'était pas une question mais il acquiesça tout de même. Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres désormais sèches. Malgré son inquiétude, l'excitation se propageait dans son corps. Il ne pouvait pas nier qu'il adorait cet empressement. Son sens du danger était altéré par la satisfaction de se sentir ainsi désiré et sa combattivité réduite à néant, au profit d'une docilité étonnante. Les mains de Sasuke descendaient sur ses abdominaux, contournaient son sexe de nouveau tendu pour aller chatouiller l'intérieur de ses cuisses.

« C'était plus fort que toi, n'est-ce pas ? Avoue que tu ne t'attendais pas à ce genre de petit boulot.

— Tu l'aurais deviné peut-être ?

— Ce n'est pas moi que la curiosité rongeait, rétorqua son amant. Et tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi tu as cru bon de tout ramener ici ?

— Je voulais te monter une preuve. »

Sasuke haussa un sourcil et eut un reniflement réprobateur. Naruto espéra qu'ils en avaient fini de leur discussion et sursauta quand un doigt vint caresser la peau sensible de son périnée. Il retint son gémissement alors que le pouce de cette même main suivit la fente de ses fesses. Il lutta contre son envie d'ouvrir davantage ses jambes et d'inviter son amant à des attouchements un peu plus intimes ; jamais il ne l'encouragerait à le prendre.

« Tu n'étais pas non plus obligé de tester la marchandise. Surtout sans moi, l'accusa Sasuke.

— Parce qu'il y a quelque chose qui te tente ?

— Tu n'as pas idée. »

Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre. Son amant avait abandonné ses caresses et était allongé sur lui, l'entraînant dans un nouveau baiser. Naruto aurait voulu l'enlacer mais toute force l'avait quitté et le poids sur son corps se soulevait déjà.

« En revanche, je suis furieux, le prévint son amant.

— Pour la mission ?

— Plutôt pour ta petite séance dans la salle de bains. Toi qui fais toujours ton difficile.

— Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

— De tes gémissements peu discrets et de l'afflux de chakra que tu ne maîtrisais même pas, lui expliqua Sasuke, tu ne m'as même pas remarqué quand j'ai entrouvert la porte. »

Naruto eut la grâce de rougir un instant. L'embarras se disputait à l'excitation d'avoir été observé pendant ce moment.

« Tu ne devrais pas utiliser tes talents de ninja pour m'espionner.

— Tout comme tu devrais éviter de te servir de tes techniques pour créer une tornade sous notre toit. Mais mon problème, c'est ce doigt qui semblait te faire du bien. »

Devant son mutisme face à cette remarque, Sasuke accrocha ses hanches et ondula du bassin pour coller son érection à ses fesses. Le tissu large du caleçon n'avait pas permis à Naruto de visualiser à quel point son amant était excité et il se mordit la lèvre sous la pression du membre durci. La pénétration ne faisait que peu partie de leurs pratiques habituelles, la dernière fois remontait à plusieurs mois. Non parce qu'il n'aimait pas le sentir en lui ou se fondre dans le corps du brun mais plutôt parce que, pour l'un comme pour l'autre, cela revenait à admettre une défaite. Et l'attitude de Sasuke les quelques fois où ils s'étaient unis ainsi l'agaçait. Selon lequel avait remporté leur combat pour la dominance, il avait droit à un rictus supérieur tout le temps qu'il gémissait son plaisir ou à une bouderie interminable quand son amant se laissait aller sous ses coups de reins. D'un accord tacite, et bien que ce ne soit pas toujours suffisant, ils avaient décidé de s'interdire le sexe anal.

« Je peux faire beaucoup mieux, reprit son amant.

— Je n'en doute pas, tu es presque aussi doué que moi, le nargua-t-il.

— Alors tu aimes ? Admets que ça te manque autant qu'à moi. »

Naruto laissa transparaître sa surprise. Sasuke n'avait jamais fait la moindre allusion ou donné un quelconque indice sur sa frustration ; il avait toujours pensé être le seul à en ressentir une carence. Il réalisa qu'il avait été injuste, il savait que son amant n'était pas du genre à étaler ses sentiments, quels qu'ils soient, et ses présomptions l'avaient rendu quelque peu distant. Peut-être même que Sasuke avait accepté ce compromis uniquement dans son intérêt, pensant lui faire plaisir.

« Allez, Naruto, tu n'as pas envie de tester les autres produits ? Laisse-moi m'amuser.

— Si tu me détaches », céda-t-il.

Dans un demi-sourire, Sasuke relâcha ses hanches et s'appliqua à respecter sa requête, libérant ses poignets. Naruto enroula ses bras autour du cou du brun pour l'embrasser mais celui-ci se soustrayait déjà, se rasseyant sur ses talons. Son amant lui lança un regard, l'intimant à rester immobile, et il le vit se dandiner pour ôter son caleçon sans quitter le lit ou même sa place entre ses cuisses. Le vêtement fut jeté au sol sans ménagement puis, sans qu'il ait remarqué comment, Sasuke avait un flacon dans les mains et en vidait une partie du contenu dans le creux de sa paume.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

— Un lubrifiant », répondit son amant en massant le sexe de Naruto. « Aromatisé, j'ai hâte d'y goûter. »

Il se mit à gémir au contact de la langue qui prenait son temps pour le déguster. Sasuke se contenta de le lécher longuement, savourant le parfum qu'il avait choisi, le mettant au supplice quand il reversait quelques gouttes plus fraîches sur son gland sensible. Naruto sentait le liquide poisseux couler vers ses fesses. Il n'en pouvait plus d'attendre que son amant ne se décide à le prendre en bouche et tenta de l'y inciter en passant ses doigts dans les mèches brunes. Malgré sa poigne pressante, ce dernier semblait ignorer ses appels désespérés. Toutefois, au bout de ce qui lui avait paru une éternité, Naruto fut exaucé. Il soupira d'aise en sentant les lèvres se refermer sur son sexe pour le capturer dans cet antre humide. Il poussa un long gémissement en remarquant que Sasuke en avait profité pour enfoncer un doigt en lui. Bientôt, il y en eut deux qui se mouvaient, s'ajoutant à la succion sur sa verge. Il commença à remuer les hanches, signalant sa fin proche pour encourager son amant à persévérer dans ses efforts mais cela eut l'effet inverse. Il pleurnicha en sentant des dents frotter le long de sa chair alors que la bouche l'abandonnait et que les doigts quittaient son corps, lui refusant sa délivrance.

« Chut, le consola Sasuke, sois patient, tu vas adorer la suite. »

Naruto, la vue troublée de ses yeux humides, l'observa s'agenouiller une nouvelle fois entre ses jambes. Son amant avait empoigné sa propre érection, faisant aller et venir la pointe de son sexe le long de sa raie. Il se tendait à chaque passage sur son anus, espérant et redoutant légèrement la pénétration, mais Sasuke s'amusait simplement. Ce dernier cessa soudain son simulacre et le saisit derrière les cuisses, lui faisant recourber le bassin pour que ses genoux se retrouvent presque sur son torse. Quand il le vit plonger son visage entre ses fesses, les mains de Naruto rejoignirent celles de son amant, l'aidant à se maintenir dans cette position. De là, il fit de son mieux pour s'ouvrir à ce plaisir délicieux. Sasuke léchait son anneau de chair avec gourmandise, sa salive se mélangeant au lubrifiant. Naruto perçut les mains de son amant qui se délogeaient de ses jambes et pria pour qu'elles rejoignent sa bouche. La jouissance menaçait de le terrasser de cette seule caresse buccale sur son anus et il crevait d'envie de se sentir rempli avant de céder.

Il ferma les yeux et il crut avoir été entendu quand Sasuke donna un dernier coup de langue avant qu'une pression sur son muscle anal ne le force à souffler pour se détendre. La douce brûlure de la pénétration ne parvint pas à effacer l'idée que l'angle dans lequel il se trouvait ne permettait pas à son amant de s'introduire en lui et il souleva ses paupières au moment où son entrée se refermait, emprisonnant l'objet poussé par le brun dans son corps. Ce dernier lui fit reposer le bassin sur le matelas et lui adressa un sourire rassurant.

« Retiens-toi encore un peu », lui ordonna-t-il.

Naruto se redressa sur ses coudes en apercevant une des mains de Sasuke disparaître dans son dos. De l'autre, son amant prodiguait quelques caresses apaisantes à sa verge dégoulinant de liquide séminal. Il admira le brun retenir un frisson en se mordant la lèvre et couina en comprenant la cause de cette réaction. Le jouet phallique était encore suintant de lubrifiant.

« Depuis quand tu avais ça ? » demanda-t-il, la voix tremblante.

« Depuis ta mini-tornade », répondit Sasuke en se positionnant à cheval sur son bassin.

Les jambes de part et d'autre de sa taille, son amant prit appui d'une main sur son torse et se servit de l'autre pour guider son sexe vers son intimité. Naruto laissa ses épaules retomber lourdement dans les draps et s'agrippa aux hanches de Sasuke, l'aidant à descendre en douceur malgré l'envie qui le torturait de le faire s'empaler d'un simple coup de reins. Il sut qu'il ne durerait pas longtemps alors qu'une décharge électrique semblait le parcourir du plus profond de son être. Il s'inquiéta du rictus vicieux qui peignait le visage de son amant et comprit que cette sensation n'était pas due au hasard quand un nouveau courant vibra en lui.

« Qu'est-ce…

— C'est agréable ? » le coupa Sasuke en agitant une petite télécommande.

« T'es un bâtard sadique. Comme ton maître.

— Tel maître, tel élève ? » répondit le brun d'un ton amer, lui faisant regretter sa maladresse. « Je ne peux rien dire, tu deviens aussi pervers que le tien. »

Naruto n'eut pas l'occasion de souffler son soulagement, Sasuke se soulevait légèrement pour se rasseoir sur son bassin, semblant l'aspirer plus encore. La sensation de chaleur et de pression sur son sexe n'avait d'égale que celle de ses parois frémissantes autour du jouet. Il faisait de son mieux pour garder sa jouissance au loin mais ses paupières closes, sa respiration courte et ses doigts crispés, à s'en faire blanchir les phalanges, sur les hanches de son amant prouvaient, s'il en était besoin, qu'il était très proche de son orgasme. Il n'avait plus ressenti cette plénitude depuis trop longtemps, cette impression de ne faire qu'un avec celui qu'il aimait. Il lui suffit d'ouvrir les yeux, de tomber dans ceux, brillants, du brun et de voir ses joues rougies pour le faire basculer. Il se libéra en quelques jets puissants, avec une pointe de déception de ne pas avoir satisfait Sasuke avant. Ce dernier se pencha pour l'embrasser, visiblement pas vexé, et Naruto sentit son sexe ramollissant qui s'échappait de sa prison de chair. Peu désireux d'en finir ainsi, il concentra son chakra vers son membre pour stimuler une nouvelle érection. Niveau technique, il n'était plus à une utilisation inappropriée près. Son amant eut un hoquet surpris alors que le pénis regonflait en lui et se recula en souriant.

« Flatteur. Mais c'est mon tour, maintenant. »

Sasuke se plaça à côté de lui ; Naruto s'empara de son sexe pour le caresser mais son amant tapa sa main pour l'écarter et la remplaça par la sienne. Le rythme était beaucoup plus lent, il ne cherchait manifestement pas à se faire jouir, uniquement à maintenir son excitation tandis qu'il attrapait le fil qui dépassait de l'intimité de Naruto. Ce dernier grimaça en sentant le jouet en lui qui tentait de ressortir.

« Naruto, il faut m'aider, détends-toi.

— Facile à dire. Je viens de jouir, je suis un peu crispé de partout, tu sais.

— Pousse un peu.

— Dans tes rêves », souffla-t-il, mortifié et excité à la fois par la suggestion.

Sasuke lui jeta un regard brûlant, il n'était pas dupe quant à ses pensées. Son amant tira plus fermement sur la ficelle et Naruto se décontracta, sa barrière anale cédant pour laisser l'œuf vibrant quitter son corps, une vague d'humiliation se mélangeant à la chaleur provoquée par l'air fasciné du brun.

« Viens par ici. »

Naruto prit la main tendue et se retrouva à genoux, face au mur où il posa ses paumes. Sasuke se glissa sous ses cuisses, entourant sa taille d'un bras. Le membre se fraya un passage en lui, le faisant renouer avec des sensations oubliées. Son amant s'immobilisa une fois son bassin collé à ses fesses et lui caressa le flanc, le léchant le long de sa colonne et embrassant ses omoplates.

« Je confirme, ça m'a vraiment manqué », murmura le brun, lui arrachant une plainte.

Sasuke se mit à bouger. Il n'avait presque pas d'amplitude entre le postérieur de Naruto et ses propres talons, aussi imposa-t-il un rythme lent et peu profond, s'acharnant à marquer la peau de son dos de divers suçons et griffures. Le moment où son amant perdit pied arriva finalement. Naruto n'était plus qu'un amas de chair frémissante, regrettait son excès de zèle puisque sa prochaine éjaculation ne risquait pas de survenir dans les minutes à venir. Sasuke, lui, atteignait ses limites. Le front appuyé entre ses omoplates et les coups de reins secs annonçaient sa fin. Il joua de son muscle anal pour intensifier l'orgasme du brun et perçut avec délectation les pulsations contre ses parois alors qu'il le remplissait de son plaisir. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques instants, Sasuke continuant ses caresses, le silence seulement brisé par leurs respirations lourdes, avant que son amant ne descende sa main entre ses cuisses pour effleurer sa verge toujours engorgée.

« Ce n'était pas malin, se moqua-t-il. Va te doucher et je m'en occupe, j'ai adoré ce lubrifiant à la tomate. »

Face au clin d'œil complice, Naruto poussa un gémissement qui trouva écho dans son sexe douloureusement tendu. Il puisa le courage de se traîner jusqu'à la salle de bains malgré ses jambes flageolantes et se nettoya rapidement. A son retour, Sasuke l'invita à s'allonger près de lui et enduit sa virilité du lubrifiant. Un râle de satisfaction s'échappa de sa gorge alors que la langue et les lèvres de son amant reprenaient leur dégustation comme un peu plus tôt. Cela dura longtemps sans que Sasuke ne montre le moindre signe de lassitude. Celui-ci le masturbait, le léchait, suçotait son gland et massait gentiment ses testicules durcies, l'amenant doucement vers sa jouissance. Puis, toutes ces attentions furent de trop et il se cambra violemment, s'agrippant aux draps en sentant son sperme aspiré par la bouche qui venait de lui offrir un plaisir incomparable. La somnolence s'empara de lui en quelques secondes et il se laissa sombrer en sentant la couette recouvrir leurs corps serrés l'un contre l'autre.

Ce fut une chaleur insoutenable qui le tira de son sommeil. Son sexe était prêt à exploser, la sensation d'embrasement était puissante et se propageait à tout son être. Il chercha du regard Sasuke et le trouva, frissonnant, debout au milieu de la chambre. Son amant était ruisselant et Naruto songea combien se coller contre cette peau refroidie par l'eau serait agréable. Sans parler du soulagement si le brun acceptait de se soumettre à nouveau. Il n'eut même pas à formuler sa demande, Sasuke venait de s'étendre à ses côtés, prenant sa main pour la guider entre ses cuisses.

« J'ai froid, réchauffe-moi. »

Naruto frémit de la fraîcheur qui se dégageait de son amant puis roula sur lui pour le recouvrir de son corps et faire remonter sa température. Le contraste entre eux deux aurait dû calmer ses ardeurs, pourtant l'érection de Sasuke se frottant à la sienne et son sourire provocant l'excitait davantage. Celui-ci écarta les jambes, en une invitation qu'il ne craignait pas de décliner. Naruto crispa sa mâchoire sous l'effet presque glaçant qu'il ressentait sur son gland. Il comprit que Sasuke avait profité de sa sieste pour sélectionner ce qu'ils pouvaient tester. Son amant bascula la tête en arrière et le griffa quand il poussa pour le pénétrer. Il plongea dans le cou du brun, s'enivrant de son parfum mêlé à l'odeur du savon. Quelques coups de reins plus tard, il venait de battre son record de précocité et avait bien l'intention d'ôter ce rictus supérieur des lèvres de Sasuke.

Sous son regard impatient, Naruto se dirigea vers la valise et fit son choix. Il s'assit à côté de son amant, passant sa main sur son visage. Sa première idée avait été de lui bander les yeux mais il ne doutait pas qu'il détesterait l'expérience : Sasuke aimait trop se servir de sa vue – ou même de son Sharingan pour graver les images dans sa mémoire. Il abandonna donc cette possibilité. Il se pencha pour l'embrasser. Leur baiser était doux et langoureux, comme il ne l'avait plus été depuis un moment ; à croire que ces petits jeux les avaient aidés à outrepasser leur rivalité pour retrouver leur complicité. Naruto laissa retomber les autres accessoires, oubliant les pinces à tétons et le gel d'excitation féminin – même s'il était curieux de savoir s'il pouvait faire de l'effet à un homme. Il s'allongea tout contre Sasuke, emmêlant leurs jambes et passant un bras dans son cou pour approfondir leur baiser, puis enroula ses doigts autour du sexe de son amant pour le masturber lentement. Quand il se répandit dans sa main, ils étaient tous deux en sueur, leurs lèvres humides de ne pas s'être séparées une seule seconde et Naruto pourrait remercier son démon pour la cicatrisation rapide qu'il permettrait à la peau labourée de son dos. Le jour commençait à décliner et ils restèrent ainsi, à s'embrasser paresseusement, durant ce qui parut des heures avant de finir par s'endormir blottis dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Naruto ouvrit les yeux à l'aurore et observa quelques instants le visage reposé de son amant. Puis son regard balaya le reste de la chambre et, dans la lumière matinale, il réalisa brusquement le nettoyage qui l'attendait. Et surtout l'urgence, Sakura serait de retour dans deux à trois heures. Il sauta hors du lit et se précipita dans la salle de bains. Il était en train de faire couler l'eau pour la faire chauffer quand Sasuke arriva dans son dos et coupa le robinet.

« Je n'ai pas le temps de jouer, râla-t-il, il faut que je ramène tout chez Sakura.

— Je t'aide après, il nous reste un jouet à tester.

— Je suis sérieux, Sasuke, on n'a pas… »

Il fut coupé par un baiser tout sauf chaste et gémit dans la bouche de son amant alors que ses mains semblaient être partout sur son corps. Toutefois, elles se décidèrent bien vite de leur destination et il se mit à haleter de les sentir sur son sexe et ses fesses. Le voyant plus complaisant, Sasuke le fit tourner pour qu'il prenne appui sur le lavabo.

« Ouvre les yeux, Naruto, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille. Tu aimes te regarder dans ce miroir, non ? »

Il se contenta de se mordiller la lèvre en soulevant ses paupières, révélant ses iris allumés par le désir ; il s'était douté que son secret n'en était plus vraiment un mais avait pensé en être plus gêné qu'excité. Il s'était trompé. Sasuke se colla à son dos, l'empêchant de fuir, et tendit le bras pour attraper leur lubrifiant personnel. Il en versa sur ses doigts et frotta ses mains ensemble. Quand il fut satisfait, son amant reprit ses caresses où il les avait abandonnées. Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Naruto pour qu'il le sente tâtonner à son entrée avec son sexe. Il pencha son buste en avant pour lui laisser le loisir d'obtenir ce qu'il voulait et retint un sifflement d'inconfort en étant pénétré une fois de plus. Si la sensation lui avait manqué, il n'était vraiment plus habitué et l'abus des dernières heures était perceptible. Toutefois, Sasuke était doux et le plaisir le submergea par vagues avant de s'emparer complètement de son corps.

Il s'arracha à la contemplation de leurs reflets en captant un mouvement de la main de son amant. Un geignement digne d'une supplique lui échappa en voyant le dernier objet que le brun voulait tester. Celui-ci n'écouta pas cette plainte et porta l'accessoire souple à son sexe lubrifié. L'œuf masturbateur se révéla être une expérience inédite, en rien comparable avec les fellations de son amant, mais suffisamment étrangère pour lui donner l'impression d'une autre présence à ses genoux. Il ignorait comment mais Sasuke parvenait à gérer ses coups de reins et les mouvements de son poignet en deux cadences distinctes. Il s'abandonna au plaisir et profita du spectacle sous ses yeux. Les yeux mi-clos, la langue parcourant son épaule, sa hanche recouverte par une main, dont les doigts s'enfonçaient dans ses abdominaux ; chaque détail impliquant Sasuke lui faisait tourner la tête, le noyant dans sa jouissance. Ce n'était pas son image dans le miroir qui l'excitait tant, c'était celle de son amant. Il se surprit à souhaiter avoir une autre glace sur le côté afin de voir les muscles fessiers de Sasuke rouler sous sa peau au rythme de ses poussées, ou même d'apercevoir leur point d'union. Cet éventail de sensations l'amena au point culminant de son bien-être et il se libéra dans le jouet. Son amant continua quelques instants ses mouvements, intensifiant son plaisir, puis se retira et éjacula au creux de ses reins. Naruto le sentit étaler quelque peu sa semence de ses doigts avant de l'enlacer et de mordre sa nuque sans pitié.

« Eh ! protesta-t-il. Ça fait mal.

— De toute façon, Kyuubi va te guérir en deux minutes.

— Il a un nom, Sasuke.

— Quand il me laissera te marquer, je l'appellerai par son nom.

— Bâtard possessif, maugréa-t-il. Sois gentil avec lui. Il fait partie de moi, tu dois bien l'aimer un peu.

— J'ai dit que tu m'appartenais, pas que je t'aimais. »

Naruto se retourna vivement pour répliquer mais perçut une lueur d'amusement dans les yeux de son amant. Il se radoucit avant de remarquer cet air supérieur qui lui tapait sur les nerfs. Sasuke entra sous la douche et le toisa. Il le rejoignit afin de lui faire ravaler son orgueil.

« Arrête avec ce sourire satisfait. Tu m'agaces. A chaque fois que tu me prends, c'est pareil, tu me jettes ta supériorité à la face.

— Naruto, c'est normal que je sois satisfait de t'étreindre », le sermonna Sasuke tout en commençant à le savonner. « On peut dire que je me drape dans ma fierté mais la tienne t'aveugle. J'aime quand tu me laisses diriger et te goûter. Parce que c'est bon, j'ai ta confiance et, pendant ce court laps de temps, j'ai plus la sensation de te rendre heureux que de te faire souffrir. Tu ne ressens pas la même chose à l'inverse ?

— Si, admit-il, plus ou moins. Mais tu me gâches mon plaisir avec tes bouderies.

— Je ne boude jamais.

— Je me fiche de comment tu appelles ça mais je t'entends me maudire pendant des jours ensuite.

— C'est plutôt moi que je maudis, ricana Sasuke. Tu te plais à faire durer nos ébats et je n'ai pas l'endurance que tu peux avoir en puisant dans tes réserves de chakra. Et j'avoue que je n'aime pas l'idée que Kyuubi me voie ainsi.

— Déjà, Kurama », reprit-il en insistant sur le prénom, « ne s'amuse pas à m'espionner dans des moments intimes. Pas comme d'autres que je ne nommerai pas. Et je dois dire que ça explique pas mal de choses. Hier, tu m'as épuisé avant de me chevaucher pour pouvoir tenir le coup ?

— Tais-toi, imbécile. Et pense plutôt à Sakura si tu ne te dépêches pas. »

La diversion de son amant pour masquer son embarras avait bien fonctionné puisque Naruto s'était hâté à sortir de sous la douche. Le nettoyage des différents accessoires lui avait pris du temps, surtout que son enfoiré de petit-ami était revenu sur sa parole et ne l'avait pas aidé. Durant la remise en ordre, quelques remords l'avaient travaillé. Sasuke l'avait de plus retenu à la dernière minute pour l'embrasser et lui demander de revenir rapidement, ce à quoi il avait acquiescé avant de bondir sur les toits pour traverser le village.

-oOo-

Les gonds grinçants de la porte d'entrée le sortent de sa réminiscence. Il est fichu. Naruto songe que se replonger dans ses souvenirs de la veille ou même du matin n'était vraiment pas sa meilleure idée. Loin de là. Parce qu'il y a pire que d'être retrouvé par Sakura, au milieu de sa chambre, piégé lors de son infiltration pour remettre en place les jouets avec lesquels il s'est amusé : il va être retrouvé par Sakura, au milieu de sa chambre, piégé lors de son infiltration pour remettre en place les jouets avec lesquels il s'est amusé et avec une érection digne de celles qu'on peut trouver dans les romans de feu son parrain. Pour sa dernière prière, il se souhaite une fin rapide, sans douleur et espère que Sasuke ne sera pas de nouveau aveuglé par la vengeance.

« Sakura ! Ino ! Attendez ! »

Cette voix qui vient d'interpeller les filles, il ne rêve pas, c'est bien celle de son amant ? Ce bâtard sans cœur se serait décidé à jouer les preux chevaliers ?

« Sasuke ? s'étonne aussi Sakura. Qu'est-ce que tu fais par ici ?

— Notre Hokage m'a dit que vous deviez rentrer aujourd'hui et je voulais faire une surprise à Naruto en invitant les anciens genins à déjeuner. Vous voulez m'aider à faire le tour ? »

Naruto soupire, ce crétin en fait trop, il n'y a aucune chance pour qu'elles tombent dans le panneau sans comprendre qu'il cherche à les éloigner d'ici. Pourtant, il entend Sakura accepter d'une voix chaleureuse et verrouiller la porte. Il ferme les yeux de gratitude et souffle longuement, laissant les effets de l'anesthésiant se dissiper. Le calme est revenu dans la rue et il sent de nouveau les muscles de sa jambe. Il remue légèrement pour faire passer l'engourdissement et se redresse doucement, prenant appui sur le lit près de lui. Il ne pourra jamais s'éloigner rapidement mais il doit refaire circuler son sang pour marcher naturellement, c'est le minimum requis. Il prend soin de contrôler que la zone est vraiment vierge de tout piège, ne voulant pas répéter son erreur par empressement, et remet le paquet où il l'avait trouvé. Il regrette de ne pas pouvoir conserver le lubrifiant à la tomate et se promet de trouver un moyen de se le procurer. Il sort discrètement et s'éloigne pour retourner en direction de chez lui.

Cependant, il n'a pas passé un bloc d'habitations qu'il se heurte à Sakura. Il se sent blêmir et fait de son mieux pour se ressaisir, se persuadant que ce n'est qu'une coïncidence, qu'elle n'a aucune raison de le suspecter. Il se redresse donc et lui envoie un sourire éclatant. Il n'a même pas besoin de feindre l'étonnement.

« Tiens, Sakura ! Tu es déjà de retour ?

— Oui. Toi aussi, tu te balades par hasard dans mon quartier ?

— Comment ça, moi aussi ? »

Sa voix tremble, il n'est certainement pas convaincant et il commence à avoir des sueurs froides. Pour l'heure, il donnerait tout pour être capable de masquer ses émotions, à l'instar de son amant.

« J'ai croisé Sasuke il y a quelques minutes. J'ai cru comprendre que vous aviez rendez-vous donc je suis étonnée de te trouver ici.

— Oh, je me baladais sans vraiment réfléchir où j'allais.

— Je passe par chez moi, tu m'accompagnes ? »

Si Sakura a le moindre doute quant à sa présence près de son domicile, elle n'en montre rien. Il hésite avant de donner sa réponse. D'un côté, il n'a absolument aucune envie de retourner sur les lieux de son méfait si rapidement. De l'autre, il a peur d'éveiller les soupçons de son amie en refusant. Il est prêt à acquiescer quand elle secoue la tête.

« Mais si tu es pressé de rejoindre Sasuke, je ne t'en tiendrais pas rigueur. »

Il saisirait bien l'opportunité qui lui est offerte mais le regard de son amie lui laisse à penser qu'elle le teste. Il se trouve face à un dilemme. Soit sa paranoïa le pousse à douter de la sincérité de Sakura, soit ce fameux instinct féminin n'est pas qu'une rumeur.

« Non, non, je te suis », répond-il avant de l'avoir vraiment décidé.

Il l'escorte jusqu'à sa demeure. Le trajet est trop silencieux, il sait que cela ne lui ressemble pas, toutefois il n'arrive pas à engager une conversation. Sakura a l'air imperméable à ses états d'âme et se contente de marcher en lui lançant quelques sourires, comme si elle profitait d'une promenade agréable en compagnie d'un ami. Ils arrivent chez elle et Sakura marque une pause quand elle ouvre la porte.

« Naruto, fais attention, je crois qu'il y a eu de la visite en mon absence », l'informe-t-elle à voix basse.

Elle lui fait signe d'entrer et il n'a d'autre choix que d'obtempérer. Pourtant, il n'a que l'envie de fuir à toutes jambes. Il sursaute quand elle referme la porte.

« Sois prudent.

— Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire qu'il y a quelqu'un ? chuchote-t-il.

— Il y a un témoin sur ma porte.

— Un témoin ?

— Un sceau d'alarme si tu préfères. Qui me permet de me méfier à mon retour si on s'est introduit chez moi. »

Elle s'approche et se plante face à lui.

« Tu as quelque chose à m'avouer, Naruto ? C'est maintenant ou jamais. »

Il transpire face à cette attitude menaçante. Son cerveau lui crie d'aller se mettre en sécurité. Il est fichu, Sakura n'a jamais été dupe quant à sa présence ici. Elle n'a accepté de suivre Sasuke que pour mieux l'acculer. Il reste muet et voit son amie serrer le poing, c'est très mauvais pour lui.

« Si tu ne dis rien, je vais poser la question à Sasuke.

— Quoi ? »

Il obtient une réponse très imagée en l'apparition d'Ino et de son amant. Ils étaient dans la chambre de Sakura. Et si Sasuke pouvait le tuer sur place, tout dans son attitude et son regard indique qu'il le ferait avec un grand plaisir. Naruto songe qu'il devra penser à remercier la vieille d'avoir interdit au brun d'utiliser une quelconque forme d'agressivité sur ses coéquipiers en dehors des entraînements, il n'y a qu'à cet ordre qu'il doit son salut. Même si c'est ce qui a facilité le travail des filles pour leur capture.

« Ecoute, Sakura, je n'ai rien volé », se défend-il. Techniquement, c'est vrai, il a tout remis en place. « Je voulais juste trouver ce que tu faisais en dehors des missions, tu refuses toujours de me répondre. Et Sasuke n'en savait rien avant que j'agisse. »

Il se sent malin. Avec son ton désolé, il va réussir à amadouer son amie. Et il est parvenu à dégager la responsabilité de son amant, ce qui ne peut être qu'un plus pour limiter sa colère quand ils seront sortis de là.

« Je n'aime pas être prise pour une idiote. Et la petite intervention de Sasuke tout à l'heure suffit à le rendre aussi coupable que toi. Qu'est-ce que tu as trouvé ? »

Il déglutit, ils ne sont pas sur le point d'être libérés. Ses intuitions de mort imminente le reprennent, de façon beaucoup plus réaliste que lorsqu'il s'est retrouvé en partie anesthésié.

« Ton cahier codé, admet-il, je n'ai pas réussi à le déchiffrer.

— C'est tout ? »

Il acquiesce avec conviction mais son amant le trahit d'un simple reniflement moqueur. Ils sont pourtant tous deux dans une situation critique et si Sakura semble focalisée sur lui au point de ne pas remarquer ce que fait Sasuke, cela n'a pas échappé à Ino.

« Il te ment, Grand front.

— Naruto », gronde Sakura, sans même relever l'insulte de son amie.

Elles s'adorent malgré les piques qu'elles se lancent, un peu comme lui et Sasuke. Enfin, presque puisqu'elles deux n'hésiteraient pas à se mettre en danger pour sauver l'autre tandis que son amant… Il préfère ne pas aller au bout de son raisonnement, il s'est promis de ne pas douter de lui malgré sa froideur apparente ; il n'a qu'à repenser à leurs dernières heures pour se rassurer.

« D'accord, avoue-t-il, j'ai trouvé la valise, je l'ai ramenée chez nous et...

— Et ?

— Et voilà.

— Si tu me fais perdre patience, ce sera douloureux et je t'injecte un sérum pour te forcer à parler.

— Crois-moi, tu n'as pas envie d'avoir le détail », intervient Sasuke.

Naruto voit la rougeur qui s'empare des joues de ses amies. Il comprend ainsi qu'Ino est dans la confidence et qu'elles ont une idée très précise de ce qu'ils ont fait avec le contenu de la valise. Ils profitent du choc des filles pour se libérer et son amant se dirige dignement vers la sortie. Toutefois, lui ne réagit pas assez vite et se fait terrasser par le poing de Sakura qui a recouvré ses esprits. Il est de nouveau étendu au sol et voit Sasuke qui l'observe de haut tandis qu'Ino tente de calmer leur amie. Cette dernière disparaît dans sa chambre et en revient tout aussi vite, lui balançant la cause de ses malheurs sur le torse.

« Je ne travaille jamais dans le village pour ces réunions. Si qui que ce soit est mis au courant, je saurai que ça vient de l'un de vous deux et je me vengerai, les menace-t-elle. Naruto, tu me dois deux kits de présentation.

— Quoi ?

— Il m'en faut bien un nouveau. Et ne te plains pas, j'aurais pu brûler celui-là au lieu de te le donner.

— Merci », répond son amant en se baissant pour ramasser la valise et l'aider à se remettre debout.

« Et Sasuke, tu le laisses s'en tirer comme ça ? » l'interroge Ino en venant appuyer son menton sur l'épaule de Sakura.

Naruto tâche de ne pas le montrer mais il pourrait trépigner de joie. C'est trop injuste que lui seul doive payer alors qu'ils en ont bien profité ensemble. Il attend avec fébrilité la sentence pour son amant. Sakura semble réfléchir longuement à ce qu'elle pourrait lui infliger. Il se crispe dans l'attente, la jalousie faisant son œuvre ; il n'imaginait pas que son amie éprouve toujours plus que de l'amitié envers le brun mais sa réticence à le punir commence à le convaincre du contraire. Elle se tourne une nouvelle fois vers lui, ignorant Sasuke. Il n'a pas envie de trinquer pour eux deux.

« Naruto, à partir de lundi, tu viendras travailler à l'hôpital avec moi. C'est mal payé et tu ne feras que nettoyer des choses dégoûtantes mais ça te permettra de me rembourser.

— Et pourquoi il n'y a que moi qui prends ? » s'insurge-t-il.

Dans un sourire, elle s'approche de lui et lui murmure sa raison à l'oreille. Il ne peut retenir un rire gêné et sent ses joues s'empourprer. Cependant, il se reprend vite et décide de profiter de la meilleure disposition de son amie pour traîner son amant à l'extérieur. Il entend vaguement Ino se plaindre à Sakura qu'elle aurait pu leur obtenir un rendez-vous avec Sasuke. Décidément, elles ont beau savoir qu'elles n'ont aucune chance, l'idée d'une soirée avec leur fantasme d'adolescentes les fait toujours rêver.

« Qu'est-ce que Sakura t'a dit ? Ça en valait le coup au moins ? » le questionne Sasuke une fois qu'ils se sont éloignés.

Naruto détaille son amant, hésitant sur sa réponse. La vérité, c'est que son amie lui a dit lui rendre service en lui offrant un peu de liberté quotidienne et que le pire qu'elle pouvait infliger à Sasuke était de le priver de sa présence. Il est flatté que leur dépendance l'un envers l'autre soit aussi manifeste mais également embarrassé de se le faire remarquer ainsi. Il est hors de question qu'il avoue le subterfuge à son amant. Il l'attire soudain dans une ruelle, à l'abri des regards, et le plaque au mur.

Sasuke se laisse faire, un sourire amusé au coin des lèvres. Naruto encadre le corps de son amant en posant ses mains contre le mur et vient cueillir un baiser puis se penche à son oreille. Il le sent frémir d'impatience, il adore cette réaction.

« Je recommencerais sans hésiter, murmure-t-il d'une voix chaude. Ça a permis de régler quelques petites choses entre nous, on y a gagné un bonus que j'ai hâte de tester à nouveau.

— Et Sakura ?

— Elle m'a donné carte blanche pour te punir. »

* * *

FIN

C'était bien ?

Le titre est finalement le nom de l'entreprise pour laquelle Sakura travaille. J'en ai testé des dizaines mais mon OS est fin prêt depuis un moment déjà, il fallait bien que je me décide...

Bon, ffnet m'avait supprimé tous mes points-virgules, j'espère les avoir tous remis. Sinon, profitez-bien des ponts qui arrivent et à la prochaine, merci d'avoir lu^^


End file.
